The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application No. 200 15 848.1, filed on Sep. 13, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a connection arrangement for the detachable connection of two components with a retaining pin, a retaining-spring arrangement, a disengaging element and a detent pin, where the disengaging element is mounted movably on the retaining pin and which is actuated by the detent pin which is axially movable in the retaining pin.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A connection arrangement of this type is known in the prior art and is described in German utility model 299 204 98.7.
Such a prior art connection arrangement is shown in FIGS. 12A, 12B, 12C. This connection arrangement is used for the detachable connection of two components with aligned openings in components MP1xe2x80x2 and MP2xe2x80x2. A retaining pin or bolt B is located in a bush BU joined to the first component MP1xe2x80x2. This retaining pin projects through the opening of the second component MP2xe2x80x2. At its end, the retaining bolt B has a ring-shaped retaining groove H, into which the ends of the free leaf-spring arms F1 and F2 engage when the retaining bolt B is pressed into a leaf-spring arrangement F joined to the second component MP2xe2x80x2. By utilizing a transverse ridge V, a detent pin S is permanently attached to the disengaging element E, which is located movably on the retaining bolt B.
The transverse ridge V passes through window-like openings W in the wall of the retaining pin B, wherein the openings serve as a guiding track.
In order to connect both components MP1xe2x80x2 and MP2xe2x80x2, the retaining bolt B with its tapered tip is pressed in a direction U. This causes the ends of the leaf springs F1 and F2 to widen outwardly until they engage in the retaining groove H.
A vibration-damping ring R has a peripheral bulge with a groove N for receiving the second component MP2xe2x80x2. The edge of the opening in the second component MP2xe2x80x2 fits into this groove N.
FIG. 12C illustrates the attachment of the disengaging element E, located outside the retaining bolt B to the detent pin S guided within the retaining bolt B.
The disengaging element E is attached permanently to the transverse ridge V which is guided in the window-like recess W (FIG. 12B) of the retaining-bolt wall. The transverse ridge V is fixed to the detent pin S by way of a fastening pin P permanently fixed to transverse ridge V. The fastening pin P is inserted permanently in a hole in the detent pin S.
The ring-shaped retaining groove H functions with a leaf-spring arrangement which requires at least two and preferably three leaf-spring arms distributed as evenly as possible around the circumference.
The arms of the leaf springs taper towards their free end. They have a common base (see FIG. 5, DE 299 204 98.7). When the detent pin S moves in the retaining bolt B, the disengaging element E moves on the retaining bolt as far as the length of the window-like opening W permits.
To release the connection arrangement for the two components MP1xe2x80x2 and MP2xe2x80x2, (one component is connected with the retaining bolt B, the other directly or indirectly with the leaf-spring arrangement F), the detent pin S in the retaining bolt B is pressed in direction U until the disengaging element E widens the ends of the leaf-spring arms F1 and F2 out of the retaining groove H (or more accurately, out of the engagement area).
To ensure easy widening of the ends of the leaf springs F1 and F2, it is important that these can slide smoothly along the taper of the retaining bolt B under increasing spring pressure without encountering any undesirable resistance from edges, gaps, shoulders etc.
In addition to quick assembly, a connection arrangement of this kind also has the advantage of allowing easy dismantling of components for repair and maintenance purposes.
Connection arrangements of this kind are most commonly used for fastening interior paneling in vehicles and aircraft.
However, the above arrangement, according to the prior art, has the disadvantage of being costly and time-consuming to design.
To avoid such disadvantages, the object of the invention is to provide an improved connection arrangement.
The invention provides a particularly effective and easily manufactured leaf-spring arrangement for such a connection arrangement as well as for other arrangements with a ring-shaped retaining groove.
Furthermore, the invention provides for a connection arrangement which damps vibrations.
Accordingly, the invention provides for a connection arrangement for detachably connecting a first component with a second component, the first and second components having aligned openings, the arrangement comprising a retaining bolt including an internal opening, at least one side wall opening and an external ring-shaped retaining groove, the retaining bolt being adapted to be connected to the first component, a retaining-spring arrangement having at least one leaf-spring arm and being adapted to be connected to the second component, the ring-shaped retaining groove of the retaining bolt being adapted to extend through the aligned opening of the second component, a free end of the at least one leaf-spring arm being engagable with the ring-shaped retaining groove, a movable disengaging element being adapted to disengage the at least one leaf-spring arm from the retaining groove of the retaining bolt, and a detent pin being movably disposed in the internal opening of the retaining bolt and being engagable with the detaching element via the at least one side-wall opening.
A portion of the detent pin may be adapted to directly engage a portion of the disengaging element in the area of the side-wall opening. The detent pin may be adapted to engage a portion of the disengaging element which extends within the internal opening of the retaining bolt. An end of the detent pin may be adapted to project through the side-wall opening. A portion of the detaching element may project into the internal opening of the retaining bolt via the side-wall opening. The disengaging element may comprise a deformed hollow cylinder. The retaining-spring arrangement may comprise a base part and at least two leaf-spring arms extending therefrom and each of the at least two leaf-spring arms may be tapered towards the ring-shaped retaining groove and is engagable via the disengaging element. The base part may comprise projections which extend outwardly and may be adapted to extend over the aligned opening of the second component.
The retaining-spring arrangement may comprise a single piece construction. The retaining-spring arrangement may be formed from spring-steel plate.
The arrangement may further comprise a bushing arranged in a central opening of the retaining-spring arrangement. The bushing may comprise at least one flange or shoulder.
The arrangement may further comprise a vibration-damping ring. The vibration-damping ring comprises an elastic material. The vibration-damping ring may be mounted to the aligned opening of the second component via a peripheral groove.
The arrangement may further comprise a bushing arranged in a central opening of the vibration-damping ring and the bushing may be adapted to secure the retaining-spring arrangement to the second component.
The invention also provides for a connection arrangement for detachably connecting two components having aligned openings, the arrangement comprising a retaining bolt adapted to be coupled to one component via the aligned opening and adapted to project through the aligned opening of other component, the retaining bolt having a retaining mechanism comprising one of a groove or a ring-shaped engaging area. A retaining-spring arrangement is adapted to be coupled to the other component and includes at least one leaf-spring arm which engages the retaining mechanism. A movable disengaging element comprises a projection and is arranged to move on the retaining bolt and is adapted to disengage the at least one leaf-spring arm from the retaining groove of the retaining bolt. A detent pin comprises a recess and is movably mounted within the retaining bolt and is adapted to project through a side opening of the retaining bolt. The projection of the disengaging element is engagable with the recess of the detent pin via the side opening. The disengaging element is movable by the detent pin.
The side opening may comprise a window-like recess. The projection of the disengaging element may comprise a spring hook and the recess of the detent pin may comprise a ring groove. The side opening may comprise a slot which extends to an end of the retaining bolt. The projection of the disengaging element may comprise at least one tappet which projects through the slot. The retaining-spring arrangement may comprise a base part and at least two leaf-spring arms extend therefrom and each of the at least two leaf-spring arms may be tapered towards the retaining mechanism and is engagable via the disengaging element.
The invention still further provides for a connection arrangement for detachably connecting a first component with a second component, the first and second components having aligned openings, the arrangement comprising a retaining bolt including a head end, an internal opening, at least one side wall opening, and a pin end having an external ring-shaped retaining groove. The retaining bolt is adapted to be secured to the first component. A retaining-spring arrangement has a plurality of spring arms and is adapted to be secured to the second component. The ring-shaped retaining groove of the retaining bolt is adapted to extend through the aligned opening of the second component. The plurality of spring arms are engagable with the ring-shaped retaining groove of the retaining bolt. A movable disengaging element is adapted to disengage the spring arms from the retaining groove of the retaining bolt. A detent pin is movably mounted in the internal opening of the retaining bolt and is engagable with the detaching element via the at least one sidewall opening. A mechanism is provided for biasing the head end of the retaining bolt away from the first component when the retaining bolt is secured to the first component.
The invention also provides for a connection arrangement for detachable connection of two components containing openings aligned with one another. A retaining bolt is located in the hole of one of the components being joined, projects through the opening of the other component and has a ring-shaped retaining groove or a ring-shaped engaging area. The retaining bolt is adapted to be pressed into a retaining-spring arrangement connected to the second component. The free end of at least one leaf-spring arm engages the groove. A movable disengaging element is arranged on the bolt for disengaging the leaf-spring arm in the retaining groove of the retaining bolt. A detent pin is arranged in the retaining bolt which is movable in an axial direction. The detaching element is adapted to be actuated in the area of an opening in the wall of the retaining bolt. The disengaging element is not permanently attached to the detent pin and the detent pin is movable in the direction of the retaining-spring arrangement. A part or a projection of the detent pin is adapted to project into the area of the wall-opening and the disengaging element or a projection on the same is adapted to project into the area of the wall-opening. The disengaging element can be moved through contact of the parts projecting into the area of the wall-opening or by projections on the detent pin with the parts projecting into the area of the wall-opening or projections on the disengaging element.
A part of the front edge of the detent pin may project into the opening in the wall and may be pressed against a deformed part of the detaching element projecting into the wall-opening. The disengaging element may be a deformed hollow cylinder, such that an end facing away from the ring-shaped retaining groove is pressed into the area of the wall-opening, and parts of the pressed-in disengaging element are aligned with parts of the front surface of the detent pin projecting into the recess space of the wall-opening. The retaining-spring arrangement may have a base part from whose outer edge at least two leaf-spring arms extend, which taper towards the free end and slope inwards in the manner of a roof, and whose free ends can engage in the ring-shaped retaining groove and can be widened by the disengaging element. The base part may have projections pointing outwardly, which extend over the intended opening of the second component forming a stop. The retaining-spring arrangement may be in one part. The retaining-spring arrangement may be made of spring-steel plate. The base part may have an opening in which a bush is located. The openings of the bush may have an edge pointing outwards. A vibration-damping ring of elastic material may be mounted (preferably by vulcanizing) on the bush, which has a peripheral groove concentric to its axis which is intended to receive the edge of the opening in the second component, preferably with a vulcanization connection.
The invention also provides for a connection arrangement for detachable connection of two components containing openings aligned with one another, wherein a retaining bolt is located in the hole of one of the components being joined, which projects through the opening of the other component, and has a ring-shaped retaining groove or a ring-shaped engaging area in which, when the retaining bolt is pressed into a retaining-spring arrangement connected to the second component, the free end of at least one leaf-spring arm engages. A movable disengaging element, for disengaging the leaf-spring arm in the retaining groove of the retaining bolt is provided on the retaining bolt. A detent pin movable in an axial direction is provided in the retaining bolt, by way of which the detaching element can be actuated in the area of an opening in the wall of the retaining bolt. The disengaging element is not permanently attached to the detent pin. The detent pin has recesses and the disengaging element has projections projecting through the wall-opening and which fit into the recesses. The disengaging element can be moved by the detent pin by way of projections.
The wall-opening may be a window-like recess. The projection of the disengaging element may be a spring hook and the recess of the detent pin may be a ring groove. The wall-opening may be a slot continuing to the end of the retaining bolt. The projection of the disengaging element may be tappets projecting through the slot aligned towards the axis, and the recess of the detent pin may be a ring groove. The retaining-spring arrangement may be formed in one part and may have a base part from whose outer edge at least two leaf-spring arms extend, which taper towards the free end and slope inwardly in the manner of a roof.